Angel
Angel, znana Łowcom Skarbców jako Anioł Stróż, jest Syreną posiadającą zdolności A.I. (Sztucznej Inteligencji) oraz przewodniczką Łowców Skarbców (Vault Hunters). Jest kobietą o bladej cerze, czarnych włosach oraz niebieskich oczach. Tło Angel jest córką programisty Hyperiona, Handsome Jacka. Jej matka opuściła ich z nieznanych przyczyn, jednakże wiadomo, że miało to związek z syrenimi mocami Angel (możliwe, że przyczyniła się w jakiś sposób do śmierci matki). Jack podłączył swoją córkę pod interfejs, dzięki któremu zdobyła kontrolę nad większością technologii. Następnie Jack poprzez córkę kierował wydarzeniami z gry Borderlands. Udział Borderlands Angel czuwała nad Łowcami Skarbców poprzez ECHOnet, dzięki nabytym umiejętnościom Sztucznej Inteligencji. Ta zdolność została później kreślona jako jej "oczy i uszy" w czasie monitorowania poczynań Łowców Skarbców. W momencie, gdy ECHOnet został wyłączony, z jej wiadomości wynika, że straciła pojęcie, co się dzieje na Pandorze. Ostatnia scena gry ukazuje, że Angel operuje z, a raczej poprzez satelitę Hyperiona, krążącą wokół planety, co ujawniło jej związek z tą korporacją. Mimo, że nic nie wiadomo o jej ukrytych motywach, Angel szczególnie zainteresowana jest tym, aby Łowcy zdobyli wszystkie części Klucza do Skarbca i byli obecni przy ewentualnym otworzeniu go. Później staje się jasne, że nie chciała, aby Niszczyciel, uwięziony wewnątrz Skarbca, nie zdołał opuścić swojego więzienia. Cel ten zostaje na końcu osiągnięty, jednak wyraża żal, że został on osiągnięty poprzez podstęp, ale stwierdza, że był to jedyny sposób, aby tajemnice zostały odkryte we właściwym czasie. To również okazuje się kłamstwem, bo prawdziwym celem otworzenia Skarbca było umożliwienie eksploatacji Eridium, które Przystojny Jack chciał wykorzystać dla swojej korzyści. Borderlands 2 Dzięki stałym dostawom Eridium i posiadaniu Klucza, skradzionego Patricii Tannis, jej ojciec użył jej jako katalizatora potrzebnego do ponownego naładowania Klucza, w celu zbudzenia Wojownika. Niestety, spowodowało to uzależnienie Angel od dostaw Eridium, więc późniejsze odłączenie jej od przewodów dostarczających ten pierwiastek, spowodowało jej śmierć. Pomaga nowym Łowcom Skarbców w zatrzymaniu Handsome Jacka, bardzo podobnie, jak w fabule pierwszej gry. Wyjawione zostało także to, że w swoim czasie zdradziła pierwszych Łowców Skarbców, co niemal doprowadziło do ich śmierci podczas bitwy o New Heaven. Zdradza również nowych Łowców, gdy wyłącza tarcze Sanktuarium, pozostawiając miasto narażone na ataki moździerzowe Hyperiona, co prawie spowodowało zniszczenie miasta. Po ty wydarzenia wyraża jednak skruchę i odwraca się od Przystojnego Jacka i dalej pomaga Łowcom Skarbców. Ujawnia potem, że Klucz do Skarbca jest w jej posiadaniu, ale ją oraz Łowców Skarbców dzielą trzy przeszkody. Pierwsza to "Ściana Śmierci", którą przekroczyć może tylko personel Hyperiona, druga to ciężko uzbrojony bunkier, a trzecia to drzwi, które otworzyć może tylko Handsome Jack. Sugeruje udać się do Opportunity, wielkiego miasta, które buduje Jack, aby zabić jego sobowtórów w celu zdobycia biosygnatury i modulatora głosu. Jack odkrywa podstęp i każe córce powiedzieć "powiedz żegnam", ale mówi ona "do zobaczenia". Roland radzi udać się do Thousand Cuts, w celu włączenia do walki gangu Slabów oraz ich dowódcy, Slab Kinga, którym okazuje się być Brick. Gang Slabów dostarcza później wsparcia powietrznego podczas ataku na obiekt, w którym znajduje się Angel. Gdy Łowcy Skarbców przechodzą przez trzy przeszkody, Angel pierwszy raz wyjawia swoje oblicze Syreny oraz prawdziwy wkład w plan jacka. Prosi Łowców o zniszczenie Iniektorów Eridium, które czynią ją jeszcze potężniejszą, co pozwoliło jej naładować Klucz do Skarbca. Same zniszczenie Iniektorów spowoduje jednak jej śmierć. Akceptuje ten los mówiąc, że "zakończy to życie w niewoli". Kiedy ostatni iniektor zostaje zniszczony, Angel upada na ziemię. Jack apeluje do niej mówiąc, że "nie jest za późno, żeby wszystko naprawić." Angel, ostatnim tchnieniem, nazywa ojca dupkiem. Cytaty * 'Don't be armed. I need you to stay calm and don't let on that anyone is talking to you. Start making your way off the bus. You don't have any reason to trust me, but I need you to believe that I'm here to guide you - I'm here to help you find the Vault. In a moment, you'll be greeted by a funny little robot. Do everything he says. You'll know what I mean when it happens. I'll contact you again soon." - Po dotarciu do Fyrestone. *"Excellent! I knew you were the right choice, friend. Now, go. I'll contact you again soon." - Upon defeating the bandits in Fyrestone. *"You did it! I knew you were the right choice. Oh...! That poor little robot needs our help. Would you kindly give him a hand?" - Przed otrzymaniem misji Claptrap Rescue. *"That little robot is hurt. He isn't going to last very long without attention. Why don't you look around for something to fix him up?" *"He seems to be okay. Now is the time to get moving and play your part in the journey to come." *"People don't yet trust you. If you're going to ever find the Vault, you'll need the aid of the people. Helping Doctor Zed with his Nine-Toes problem is a good move." *"You are about to face your first real challenge. I hope you've toughened up enough." *"That was the first step on your journey. You must listen; who I am is not important. The first thing you must know - the Vault is real. People will mislead you, they will try to use you, and you cannot be swayed in your purpose. The Vault is here, and we will find it. This world is full of dangers. Steel yourself and go. I'll be watching." *"This man, Sledge, has something we need. You are going to get it from him. Sledge is a bad man who has done terrible things to the people of Fyrestone. Do what you must." *"You should be able to get into the mine now. There is nothing between you and Sledge, and we're be (sic) one step closer to the Vault. I believe in you." *"Everything you've faced up until now has been simple. You are about to face a real challenge in Sledge. Do not underestimate him." *"This one is a brute, and he has a powerful shield you will need to whittle down before you can hurt him. Don't let him touch you." *"I bet you would like to know what that is. The Vault is real. What you are holding is the key that opens it... one part of it, anyway." *"You found another piece of the key without my help. Or did you? I'm always watching you, friend. Be careful. Others are starting to see their own opportunity." *"Prepare yourself. Your next challenge awaits. It might seem insurmountable, but you can do this, you will prevail." - Przed walką z Ulem Rakków. *"The Crimson Lance are about to make an unpleasant discovery and learn a harsh lesson... Oh no... No, no... No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Stand by." - Po tym jak Commandant Steele ujawnia, że nie ma czwartego fragmentu Klucza, co dzieje się po zabiciu Barona Flynta. *"This is not how it happens. Can you see me? With the ECHO network down, I can't see you, we're flying blind, friend. Our window is closing. The Vault can only be opened every 200 years. If it isn't opened soon, your chance will be lost..." *"This is it! The reason you're here. I've guided you to this point, and you've done so well. Know that you are ready for this. When the Vault opens, brace yourself. I believe you can do this." - Przed dotarciem do Skarbca, w Eridian Promontory. *"Don't give up! This creature may be immortal in its own realm, but in this reality it cannot survive without a host, and that makes it vulnerable. When it becomes flesh and blood, it can be hurt, even killed. You just need to know where to aim." - Po tym jak Steele ginie. *"Do you feel that I betrayed you? Do not. I am possessed of a sight that allows me to look forward and backward along the timeline, and the release of this creature was inevitable. There was only one chance for this dimension's continued existence. A hero. Someone who was at the right place, at the right time, and strong enough to push back. I have given you the unique opportunity to defend the existence of all that you know. Go! Fight! Be that hero. I will help you however I can." - z opisu misji Destroy The Destroyer. *"You opened the Vault. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you about what was in it, but for you to be there to stop it, it couldn't have unfolded any other way. You did well, and your actions haven't gone unrewarded. The Key won't open the Vault for another 200 years, but I'm sure Tannis will pay you quite the fortune for it! Now, go. I'll be watching." *"Dad... I have to tell you something. You're an asshole." ("Tato... Mam Ci coś do powiedzenia. Jesteś dupkiem)" Jej ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią. Notatki *Po pokonaniu Niszczyciela, podczas ostatniej cut scenki widać satelitę Hyperiona orbitującą wokół Pandory. Widoczny na satelicie numer seryjny: 4N631 - to słowo "Angel" w mowie leet. Logo Skarbca, otoczone z wyglądu skrzydłami również jest namalowane na satelicie. Satelita ta została wysłana na Pandorę przez Handsome Jacka, gdy pracował jeszcze jako programista, be wiedzy ówczesnego prezesa Hyperiona. Ciekawostki *Angel obserwuje Łowców Skarbców opoprzez satelitę Hyperiona orbitującego wokół Pandory. Imię "Hyperion" oznacza "Obserwator z góry". *Claptrap, o którego naprawę Angel prosi Łowców Skarbców w Fyrestone, na samym końcu zamienia się w Interplanetarnego Claptrapa Ninję Asasyna. *Na początku Borderlands 2, podczas hakowania drzwi mówi "wykonywanie przesunięcia fazowego." ("executing phaseshift.") Jako, że umiejętności Syren znane są z nazwy "Phase-" (Phasewalk Lilith i Phaselock May'i) oraz to, że Angel była w stanie połączyć się z Sztuczną Inteligencją, "Phaseshift" może być nazwą jej unikalnej zdolności Syreny. *W szkicach koncepcyjnych, zawartych w Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej Borderlands 2, napisane jest, że Brittani Johnson została wybrana do roli Anioła Stróża zanim sama postać została zaprojektowana, co doprowadziło do tego, że projektanci gry wzorowali komputerowo generowany obraz Angel na prawdziwym wyglądzie aktorki. en:Angel Kategoria:Borderlands Kategoria:Borderlands 2